Tale of the Cursed Town
by Kuro'Usagihime
Summary: A story of a witch and a man whose fates are cruelly sealed. (This is the author's own understanding of Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story)
1. The Curse

**The Curse**

* * *

When a story starts its tale.

Its ending would always be without fail.

A happy end, all ties would close.

And love would always conquer all.

This story is about a town.

Prosperous, joyous, peaceful town.

But then a witch destroyed it all.

Created havoc, chaos and fall.

The townspeople had started to rise.

Started a witch-hunt, flames arise.

The witch was caught, the witch was killed.

But she has an heir, a curse was left.

The curse had made the town infertile.

Filled with plague, it rained with soot.

The peaceful town was seen no more.

Of kindness people do no more.


	2. Him

**Him**

* * *

Love is a fleeting feeling.

That would come and go as one sees it.

But for me, it's a certain thinking.

Of wanting to be with someone worth living.

Of how many days I've been lonely in the dark.

Of scorn and hate from people around.

Of why they try to banish me for being alive.

And of why there's no someone for me to hold with my life.

Once I got used to it, it didn't matter to me.

The wounds, the bruises, the looks of disgust.

Questions of whys have started to fade.

But then you came, pulled me from the shade.

You played with me, you asked my name.

Feeling of happiness, it was all new to me.

But I need to tell you, _"I'm sorry I don't know."_

 _"I don't have a name. They say I am cursed."_

You smiled to me, said it is fine.

You healed my wounds and gentle you are.

I am starting to wish, _"I wish you could be."_

 _"The person who'll stay with me in eternity."_

But just like I thought, I'm wishing too high.

The day has come for our goodbyes.

But even of that I am denied.

For without say, you left this town of mine.

Despite that, I will wait at the place where we met.

Hoping to see you smile at me again.

And then I would ask you a single thing.

 _"What is your name?"_ Oh dear you, you kind thing.


	3. Her

**Her**

* * *

What would you do if you find yourself.

Helpless in love as one would say.

But deep inside you knew of that coming date.

Of leaving him in his cruel fate.

If kindness it is, a liar I am.

If love it is, pathetic I am.

You have no name, I'm sorry I asked.

I just hoped I could know you at last.

I have known you a year ago.

I was trapped in a room inferno.

You came to me, saved me and left.

Left with the scars of the day we met.

You didn't remember, it's alright with me.

I just wish we could be until the end of me.

The town is dying, the curse should disappear.

And I know it is time for the sky to be cleared.

 _"The curse is in me. I am the cause of the plague."_

 _"The man you banished is only a fraud."_

 _"I am the curse, the plague is in me."_

 _"The witch's only lone heir is me."_

The stakes are raised, the flames arise.

My hands are tied, I felt the heat.

Pictures had flashed of that day when we met.

When you saved me from the fire, when you took the blame.

The wind had blown, I heard your voice.

 _"What is your name?"_ a tear then falls.

 _"I'm sorry I don't know,"_ I whispered back.

 _"I don't have a name for I am cursed."_


	4. Rewrite (Includes Author's Note)

**Rewrite**

* * *

The fires had died, the smell of flesh.

The people feasted, the curse is gone.

It starts to rain, land is fertile.

The town became joyous again.

Despite this, a man had start to grieve.

For his heard had and then disappeared.

The girl who sacrificed herself.

Cannot be ever found again.

The town of which was saved from the curse.

Didn't suffer anymore.

But of kindness they once did.

There was none than what's left was greed.

The man who was left to grieve.

Had stayed and waited so faithfully.

The town the girl has so called saved.

He'll wait in there until its end.

And that is it, a certain tale.

Of a man who grieved and wait.

For a girl who left him so.

To save the town which left him lone.

This certain tale came to an end.

Quite different from joyous fin.

 _But if I could, rewrite it all._

 _I'll tell a tale where she smiles at me again._

* * *

AN: Hello! KuroUsagihime here! I am back from the dead! Yohoo! Anyways... a little something about this story.

I was listening to Vocaloid songs and this suddenly played, covered by Glutamine, and his vocals was amazing that it triggered the writer mode in me.

I don't know if this is really the story for Six Trillion but I kept in mind that the song story was about a boy who was abused and a girl who came to him. The idea just evolved in its own and viola... I wrote... a sad story... TT_TT

I have news to my followers. I WILL BE REWRITING NEO-CHILD. You know, that story about Rin, an enchantress, and Len, a hot knight? And about the crazy beach who keeps on calling for Rin but also tries to kill her? THAT ONE!

Rewriting is at process and there are big changes in characters and such.

I won't be deleting Neo-Child but I do hope you would also read the rewrite version once it comes out.

Hoping to see more of you.

Au revoir~~


End file.
